


我们的十七岁

by bushinageshei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushinageshei/pseuds/bushinageshei
Summary: 极短两则





	1. Chapter 1

印象里，小叔叔是站在篮球场外围白色的身影，是树荫下的一朵白丁香——夏日他常穿白衬衫，手中握着矿泉水。而他结束运动后会像所有精力旺盛的男孩子一样，气喘吁吁把汗液胡乱留在球服下摆及小臂上，然后兴致高昂地复述今日战况。叔叔不能全然领会年轻人的用词，能给他的回应大都是微笑与点头，他也清楚的，但还是忍不住要讲，等待一句被蝉鸣稀释得很轻的“真厉害”。好幼稚。明明已经十七岁、差一点跨过成人的门槛，还是忍不住用小孩手段吸引片刻注意。有情侣牵手从他们旁边经过，一高一矮的肩膀并着，十指扣得很紧，他眼睛黏在两人身上移不开，叔叔拍了一把他后脑勺，笑道，人女孩儿已经有男友了，还看，他故作委屈地摸头，一句话闷在胸口缓慢烂掉。叔叔，我也想牵你的手。夏天是年青的季节，梦想与野心被晒得滚烫，躁动在刮过的热风中逐渐饱和。我也想牵你的手，从未如此渴望牵住你的手。


	2. Chapter 2

他看见过叔叔偷穿丝袜的样子。卧室的门敞开一条极细的缝，他的目光卡在隐晦的缝隙间：叔叔的手伸进搁白袜的抽屉里，摸一摸，扯出一长条很薄很薄的黑丝，然后坐回床沿，像是有些迫不及待地屈起左腿，下巴尖搁在膝盖上，于是他看见小叔叔翘起的脚趾。丝袜被套上去，再一点一点地上提，从足踝至小腿，后是大腿，处处匀称美丽。是了，叔叔这样的腿穿什么都是好看的。

后来他趁人不在溜进房间，为他零星的可怜幻想甘愿做贼，触到那个仅望过一次的抽屉的瞬间心脏狂跳不止，接着小心翼翼揪出叔叔的小秘密。好滑，像蛇，尽管他没有摸过蛇，颜色也像蛇鳞。那是他见过最情色的黑。

他甚至嫉妒起能紧贴叔叔皮肤的丝袜，发泄一般攥在手心里，幻想攥的是叔叔细瘦的脚踝，很快就硬了，性器在裤子里发痛，是青春又青涩的疼痛。卧室的里间是卫浴，他躲进去，对着马桶，运动裤和内裤一齐挂在大腿中段，左手是丝袜右手是阴茎，喷发时分瞥见叔叔常用的须后水安安静静立在洗手池边上，笔直静默一如小叔叔本人，射得更加痛快。


End file.
